She Wore a Blue Dress
by senorjustino
Summary: A one shot sequal to A Second Act For An Old Romance


Kaitlyn Cooper was pleased with herself. As she watched the happy couple, she could not help but congratulate herself on a job well done. It had really been her doing, bringing Ryan and Imogen together. That is why they were there, in Santa Barbara. Imogen's parents had spared no expense in renting out the club house to one of the most exclusive country clubs in the city; no doubt Mr. O'Dell wanted to impress the Berkeley and Newport set that was here today.

"What will it be Miss?" Kaitlyn asked for a glass of white wine and as the bartender poured her drink, watched Imogen and Amelia chat away. Everyone was so thankful for Amelia; after Taylor's death, Amelia had been so good to Ryan. She had gone out of her way to make sure he did not completely shut himself off from the world. Sure everyone had been there for Ryan, but Amelia truly invested her time and energy into making sure that Ryan had not sunk into that quiet despair people knew he was capable of.

"They seem happy." Summer brushed a stray hair from Kailtyn's face and smiled at the girl. "Ryan's going to take the job with the Mead Group." He had graduated last May with his master's degree in Architecture and was now going forth into the professional world.

"I hadn't heard."

"He just found out this morning." All his hard work was now starting to pay off. They would make a nice couple, he an architect, she a French teacher.

Did you see her ring?"

"It's pretty." Kaitlyn had helped Ryan pick it out, and when she had seen it on her friend's finger, had squealed in delight. The ring was a beauty and Imogen's blue eyes sparkled whenever she gazed happily at it.

"Where's Seth?"

"Off showing Sam honeymoon pictures." They had just come back from the South Pacific for their honeymoon and Seth's honeymoon scrap book, photo album was a prized possession of his "Sam is looking ideas." Summer let the sentence sit there, with all its pregnant meaning.

"Amelia will be pleased." They had been together for nearly a year and half so it was perfect timing to pop the question; they obviously were in love. As Kaitlyn sipped her wine, she watched Ryan walk over to Imogen and put his arms around her waist. She let herself sink into him and then looked up to receive his kiss. She was so short, even with her heals. Imogen was lucky Ryan wasn't very tall, or she would need to stand on her toes to kiss him. Kaitlyn smiled at the scene; they all looked so happy.

"What are you thinking about? Greg?"

"No" Summer smiled. Greg had been Kaitlyn's boyfriend senior year of college and after graduation had tried to do the long distance thing—he was studying law at Stanford; it hadn't worked out. They still talked from time to time and Summer, who had liked Greg, hoped that they make get back together. "That ship sailed when he went to Stanford. I was thinking about them." She motioned towards Ryan and Imogen with her wine glass. "I remember the day he asked her out."

"At your dinner party?"

"No—It was the day before, at Greg's cook out." Kaitlyn closed her eyes for a moment and thought about it all, their whole history. Imogen had met Kaitlyn their junior year in a Marketing class and hit it off immediately. They both were girls that liked to go out drinking and dancing and while Kaitlyn was the wilder of the two, Imogen certainly knew how to hold her own. It was during that year of early, growing friendship that Ryan had first met Imogen O'Dell. Ryan had been mourning the death of Taylor Townsend for nearly six months and since it was around Valentine's Day, Kaitlyn had thought it a good idea to have all her non-attached friends over for dinner and drinks. Imogen had caught one glance at Ryan and lost her head over him. Kaitlyn's attempts to play match maker in those early days had been without luck; Ryan just wasn't interested in anyone.

"We weren't there then. I don't think Seth and I ever went to Greg's"

"No—you were up in Berkeley seeing his parents that weekend." Imogen, though rejected by Ryan, did not give up on him that easily. She found ways to get him invited to parties and outings and they slowly but surely built a strong friendship. That summer, before their senior year, Kaitlyn and Imogen had grown extremely tight, into best friends. She knew Imogen's feelings for Ryan, and was convinced that Imogen was the perfect girl for Ryan—he just needed time. That time came one day in October, over two years ago. "She wore a blue dress."

"Who did?"

"Imogen." She remembered that day very well. "It was a pale blue sundress and she had just bought it because she knew Ryan liked her in blue." Kaitlyn remembered how beautiful Imogen had looked, her blonde hair against that pale blue. "She told me when she got to the house that today was the day she was going to catch him—she was sure of it."

"And sure enough she did." Imogen had caught sight of Kaitlyn and was walking over to her best friend.

"They want to serve dinner soon—it's time for you and Seth to make toasts." Summer went off to find her boyfriend; as Ryan's best man he had some words to say.

"I think Seth was out with Sam. It sounds like he's going to propose to Amelia.

"Good, they're really sweet together." She truly liked Amelia—the girl had been so sweet and kind to Ryan during the sad times after Taylor's death.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Everyone has a good time at their engagement party. Are you having a good time?"

"I am—have I told you how happy I am for you?"

"Only about four times." The girls laughed. "I found my maid of honor—have you found your best man?"

"Summer is out looking for him." He kissed Imogen and seemed happy. He had been happy ever since that day at Greg's cookout; the minute he saw her in that blue dress, smiling and beautiful, Ryan knew that he had wanted her. Ryan had gone to find Kaitlyn, whom was busy at the keg, to tell her that he was ready, and that he wanted Imogen. Kaitlyn was pleased for them both.

"Here he is." Summer was leading Seth up to the small party despite himself. He hated having to give speeches and didn't really know what to say. For the happiness of the day, there certainly was a certain sadness to this long journey for Ryan. He liked Imogen well enough, but there were two women who were not here today that he had cared deeply about.

"I want to thank you all for being here." Ryan began but was interrupted by Sandy Cohen, who had watched Imogen pursue Ryan and eventually win him.

"If I can steal your thunder for a minute Ryan—I promise to be short." They laughed at this, Sandy Cohen was never short. "I want to say a few things before the maid of honor and the best man say a few words. I've gotten to know Imogen and in the two years that they've been dating, I've seen this remarkable young woman be there for Ryan time and time again. We all know Ryan and the tragedies he's faced—there are two young women here today that are truly missed—and Imogen has always been a rock of strength and support for Ryan to get through the sad days." He paused, emotion caught in his throat. "Imogen" Sandy raised a glass to her. "You are an amazing girl—smart, funny and beautiful. You make Ryan very happy and for that Kirsten and I love you and are so glad for you to be apart of our family."

"To Imogen and Ryan." Kaitlyn cried, raising her glass of wine high in the air. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Atwood."


End file.
